Star Citizen
thumb|right|297x297px Note: Por favor, não adicione especulação aos artigos de Star '' ''Citizen. Esta wiki só aceita fatos! Visão geral é o próximo jogo de trade e simulador de combate espacial para Microsoft Windows e GNU/Linux Chris Roberts durante The (Incredible) Future of PC Gaming Panel Pax East 2014 @21:50 em desenvolvimento por Chris Roberts e Cloud Imperium Games . Star Citizen será composto por dois componentes principais: combate em primeira pessoa e comércio espacial em um Universo Persistente e modificável de multijogadores, podendo optar por servidores privados cooperativos. Contando ainda com uma campanha single player conhecido como Squadron 42. Tanto Star Citizen quanto Squadron 42 tem como plano de fundo a Via Láctea do século 30 em torno de um governo humano fictício chamdo UEE (United Empire of Earth). Um forte foco será colocado na interação do jogador, com o comportamento do jogador influenciando e sendo influenciado por um sistema de economia dinâmica Por favor, tente manter tudo bonito e arrumado! Esta página é para informação geral. Se você tem um monte de informações detalhadas para postar, considerar a criação de um link para uma nova página (usando colchetes duplos: [[]]) para armazenar todas as informações. Estamos sempre de forma urgente precissando de fontes! Por favor, considere ajudar localizando mensagens de desenvolvedores específicos que suportam as informações sobre este wiki e ligando-os como fontes. Há um monte postagens dos desenvolvedores nos fóruns, na página de facebook RSI, tanto FAQ oficial e não oficial e página Kickstarter. Boa edição Desenvolvimento O desenvolvimento começou em 2011 em uma versão modificada do CryENGINE 3 , e tem uma data de lançamento prevista de algum momento em 2015. O jogo será inicialmente em Inglês, Francês, Alemão e Espanhol, com planos para lidar com outras línguas depois. Chris Roberts planeja que Star Citizen seja livre de DRM.Resposta de Chirs Roberts no Draft FAQ em Outubro 2012 Nota: página está inacessível no site da RSI A atual(conhecida) equipe de desenvolvimento da Cloud Imperium Games é composta por: *Chris Roberts (Designer-chefe) *Eric "WingMan" Peterson (Presidente de Desenvolvimento) *Ben Lesnick (Community Manager) *Martin Galway (Diretor de audio) *Josh Strike (HUD/ Designer Scaleform) *David Opreska (Artista de Ambiente) *Ryan Church (Artista de Conceitos) *Jim Martin (Artista de Conceitos) *Aaron Frost (Redator do apoio) *Shawn (Front-End designer) *Dave Haddock (Loremaster/Escritor) *George Oldziey (Compositor Musical) *Pedro Macedo Camacho (Compositor Musical) *Wayne (Admin do Site) Comentários dos desenvolvedores Um monte de informações sobre esta wiki vem de observações feitas pelos desenvolvedores. As vezes, os desenvolvedores fazer grandes comentários que contenham informações úteis, mas não se encaixa exatamente no wiki (ainda). Se você tem um grande comentário de um desenvolvedor que merece ser lido, mas não se encaixa aqui, por favor, adicioná-lo para a página de Comentários dos Desenvolvedores! História Na campanha single-player, o jogador se junta ao Squadron 42, uma unidade lendária voluntária embarcada no UEES Paul Steed (CV 023) da 2 ª Frota da Marinha da United Empire of Earth. O jogador vai passar o tempo em zonas de guerra e subir na hierarquia, ganhando a cidadania UEE. Para um resumo dos acontecimentos que antecederam ao jogo, consulte o artigo wiki na Timeline. Gameplay Star Citizen contará com jogabilidade semelhante a outros sims de espaço do Robert, abandonando o MMO de sistema tradicional "clique para matar" em favor de uma skill-based, mecânica de tiro espacial. Upgrades nas naves pesam bastante no combate, mas a habilidade do jogador irá determinar o desempenho do jogo. Star Citizen terá vários tipos de jogos, que vão desde um mundo persistente permanente semelhante ao MMOs contemporâneos para um offline, campanha single player com cooperativos em drop-in-drop-out. O jogo vai incluir a opção para servidores privados, e vai oferecer ferramentas de modding para esses servidores, em algum momento após o lançamento. Esses mods não irão funcionar no universo persistente. Física Star Citizen contará com uma engine de física newtoniana precisa. Naves virão equipados com propulsores laterais que são necessários para virar a nave alem de aceleração reverça. A engine do jogo também irá simular danos a esses sistemas, tornando possível os jogadores perderem um propulsor e ter sua caracteristica de vôo/manobra prejudicada. Navegação Os principais métodos de propulsão são propulsores, propulsores de dobra, e jump drives. Os jogadores irão usar pontos de salto existentes e conhecidos para viajar entre sistemas. Os jogadores terão a chance de descobrir novos pontos de salto e até mesmo sistemas completamente novos. Quando um jogador descobre um novo caminho, eles terãor que navegar pelo ponto de salto manualmente antes que possa ser salvo em seu computador de navegação. Os jogadores podem por exemplo nomear o novo ponto de salto em homenagem a si alem de vender a sua localização no mercado galáctico. Os jogadores podem escolher entre "Vôo assistido" por computadores para voar longas distâncias, e voo manual. Combate O combate entre naves irão se basear principalmente na habilidade de pilotagem e equilíbrio entre naves. Quando duas naves entram em combate, eles são perfeitamente exemplificados em um campo de batalha. Outras naves podem participar de forma dinâmica e deixar este campo de batalha, até 100+ naves (dependendo do design do jogo). O jogo vai usar essa instanciação dinâmica de difundir as batalhas de naves e reduzir a carga do servidor. Por exemplo, se houver 1.000 naves de combate em órbita de um planeta, o jogo vai tentar dividi-lo em 10 batalhas instanciados de 100 jogadores cada. Citação de Chris Roberts sobre o equilíbrio das naves em combate: “There is no undefeatable MMO RPG style build in Star Citizen as we don't have character stats that affect your damage. Instead your skill as a pilot is key. In addition the ship design / abilities is very rock, paper, shotgun so every build of ship has a weakness. And in case you're worried that we're going to make the basic missions boring to encourage you to buy credits; We're not! trading and flying missions are the core of the open world experience. They're the fun parts and there is no way I am going to deliberately nerf them to encourage people to pay Zynga style. It's a big reason I'm building this game outside the publisher system.”Fórum: "Projecto de FAQ", página 5, o comentário # 325800 Penalidades por Morte Este tópico é em grande parte indeciso e ainda está sendo discutido pelos desenvolvedores. O consenso atual está se inclinando para a destruição da nave significa perda da nave, a menos que tenha algum tipo de seguro. Os desenvolvedores ainda não tem nada finalizado sobre. Em 'the death of a spaceman' os desenvolvedores também descrevem como os personagens podem ser 'perma-killed' depois de sofrer um elevado número de derrotas no campo de batalha, mas todos os bens do personagem podem ser dado a outro para evitar a perda extrema do progresso.Death of a Spaceman Economia A economia será baseada em torno da United Earth Credit, obtido no jogo ou de doações Backer. Desenvolvedores têm discutido a possibilidade de micro-transações, mas afirmaram que essas operações só vai comprar United Earth Credit, em oposição ao modelo de MMO comum de ter uma moeda do jogo e uma moeda de microtransação. A economia do jogo é dinâmica e orientada para o jogador, com o fato de oferta e a demanda influenciar fortemente nos preços de fornecedores. Os vendedores não geram itens, e claro devem obtê-los a partir de fábricas, que devem por sua vez, obter as matérias-primas a partir de instalações de mineração. Os fornecedores ou fábricas colocam pedidos em placas de missão do sistema para o transporte de produtos acabados ou matérias-primas para a construção de todos os itens que vendem. Se os carregamentos são interrompidos, os vendedores vão aumentar seus preços até que se esgotem de estoque. Se eles estão sendo constantemente interrompido, o fornecedor deve colocar uma missão de escolta para as naves mercantes em placas de missão do sistema. The Star Citizen Economy Para mais informações, veja o vídeo RSI sobre a Economia de Star Citizen . Naves Naves Sistema Estrelares Sistemas Multiplayer Enquanto Star Citizen em si não é um MMO (que também terá um singleplayer e modos multiplayer privadas), haverá um Massive Multiplayer universo persistente (MMU) oferecido aos jogadores. Este universo persistente será semelhante aos servidores multijogador de Freelancer , mas em uma escala muito maior. Para reduzir os custos do servidor, a Star Citizen usará instanciação dinâmica para limitar o número de jogadores que podem interagir ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ainda oferece um mundo de jogo unificado. Como Chris Roberts disse, "se havia 10.000 pessoas em órbita em torno da Terra, isso seria 100 instâncias diferentes de 100 pessoas diferentes." Se instanciação acontecer, os jogadores serão capazes de viajar entre as instâncias e se juntar a outros jogadores. Instanciação dinâmica tem sido dito para aplicar-se em combate de naves, bem como salas de planetside, como bares e áreas de órbita do espaço. Você pode acompanhar os seus amigos ou outras "pessoas de interesse" (POI) por marcá-los com um ainda desconhecido sistema in-game. Isso permitirá que você para seguir as pessoas para missões através de várias instâncias. Amigos também podem acompanhá-lo em uma instância de batalha, se eles estão em seu sistema, ou se você tem uma nave de tripulação múltipla como o Constellation (4 tripulantes max), em seguida, seus amigos podem entrar, correr ao redor da nave, como em um FPS ser o homem das torres, o piloto, ou o combatente. A aplicação integral ainda está em desenvolvimento e de como ele será aplicado a outros aspectos do jogo. Os jogadores também terão a opção de hospedar seu próprio universo multijogador em um servidor privado. Esses servidores privados vão suportar a capacidade de modificação, e os desenvolvedores estão mesmo interessados na implementação das melhores modificações particulares para o servidor oficial MMU. Não se sabe qual o nível de servidores privados de funcionalidade terá comparação com o servidor MMU. A principal campanha de história irá suportar o co-op multiplayer, o que significa que estará disponível para jogar pelo menos em servidores privados, se não o principal servidor MMU. Esta informação necessita de mais esclarecimentos dos desenvolvedores. Requisitos do sistema A partir de 29 de agosto de 2013 Hangar Module Released, estes são os requisitos de sistema para o Módulo Hangar. *Sistema Operacional: Windows 7 ou 8 64-bit *CPU: Dual Core CPU Intel: Core2 Duo 2.4Ghz AMD: Phenom X2 *8GB of RAM *NVidia Geforce 460GTX or AMD Radeon HD5850 DirectX 11. Enquanto estas são precisas para a construção atual do jogo, é muito provável que estes requisitos irão diminuir quando a equipe otimiza ainda mais o jogo. FAQ Hangar Module Usuário do fórum RSI CynicalCyanide compilou um guia que detalha ainda mais os requisitos de sistema. Modelo de Assinatura Em Star Citizen os jogadores só precisa comprar o jogo base para jogar todo o conteúdo. Não vai exigir uma taxa de inscrição mensal nem vai exigir que jogadores comprem addons no jogo. É possível que o jogo vá apoiar microtransações para a moeda do jogo para ajudar com o financiamento, no entanto tudo possivel de ser adquirido através de microtransações também pode ser adquirido por meio da moeda do jogo. Durante a fase de captação de recursos, Pacote de US$ 30 garantirá acesso ao jogo completo no lançamento, e US $ 40 e acima de pacotes irá conceder acesso ao jogo completo, bem como estágios alfa e beta e módulos. Atualmente não é mais possivel a aquisição de pacotes ao estágio alfa, apenas ao Beta com acesso ao Módulo Hangar. Podendo conseguir acesso a Modulo Arena Commander por mais U$5. Game Packages em 02/09/2014 Financiamento Star Citizen é principalmente financiado coletivamente (crowdfunded) por doações de Kickstarter e site da Cloud Imperium, evitando grandes editoras para reduzir os custos gerais e manter o controle criativo. O Kickstarter começou em 10 de outubro de 2012 e foi financiado com sucesso no dia 19 de novembro de 2012. Durante esse tempo, a equipe superou sua meta de $500.000 e ganhou $2.1 millhoes só pelo Kickstarter em si Kickstarter: Star Citizen by Cloud Imperium Games Corporation , para um total de $6,238,563. A maioria dos recursos captados vêm de pacotes de doação feitos pelo CIG, chamados de pledges, que são preenchidos com recompensas in-game e out-of-game que variam de créditos iniciais, Citizen Cards, naves prometidas, skins personalizadas e muito mais. Pacotes ainda podem ser comprados na página de pledge da loja. Em Agosto de 2014, o Star Citizen cruzou o limite de US $ 52 milhões. Letter from the Chairman: $52 Million! Metas Para incentivar o financiamento, CIG também colocou algumas caracteristicas do jogo para junto com as metas de financiamento. O objectivo destas metas de crescimento é prometer recursos (e-jogo como descrito), que será concluída dentro de um prazo de dois anos. Enquanto metas de crescimento geralmente não garantem quaisquer recursos que não tenham cumprido seu objetivo, CIG prevê a implementação de todas as metas de crescimento, independentemente se eles são cumpridos. Todas as metas de crescimento anteriores e atuais são listados na página de Stretch Goals. Links Externos Canais Oficiais *Robert Space Industries Website *Facebook Oficial RSI *Youtube Oficial RSI *Twiter Oficial RSI *Kickstarter Star Citizen Oficial Screenshots Wc_squadron42logo000204.jpg|Star Citizen - Squadron 42 Original_(1).jpg|Print Trailer Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-12h54m48s104.png|Bengal Class Carrier 640px-Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-12h55m32s66.png|Dentro da Bengal 640px-Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-12h56m08s169.png|Interiores de livre circulação 640px-Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-12h57m33s7.png|Dentro do cockpit de uma Hornet Militar 640px-Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-13h03m34s24.png|Visão em terceira pessoa 640px-Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-13h04m03s47.png|Visão em terceira pessoa 640px-Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-13h08m32s179.png|Visão em terceira pessoa em uma nave Vídeos Video:Star Citizen - Chris Roberts Pitch Video Video:Star Citizen - Immersion Video:Star Citizen - Physics Video:Star Citizen - Scale Video:Star Citizen - What is It? Referências